I don't dislike you
by Kindred01
Summary: Set before season one... Will is falling for his student and Stiles is falling for his tutor.


_( **This is a rough idea so I will rewrite it at some point. so just bare with me pretty please)**_

The moment he laid his eyes on his new student Will thought he was doom, the boy was tall and slight and he reminded Will of a new born deer the way he walked he was very clever and could see things from different perspective. He could tell the differences between a manmade animal looking wound to the real animal wounds. He knows about cult murders but after all he is a sheriff's son. He knew he shouldn't be enthralled by the young man but he was and just the thought of him running his fingers up his thigh made him shift his trousers.

But somehow this hyper and clumsy young man ended up in his bed and after a months of secret dates and hiding their romance Will realised they were a couple. The student in question had returned from visiting his father and had stopped at Will's home in Wolf trap to hand his paper in a day or two late. The older profiler open the door and frowned seeing him as he open his door "What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm sorry but I was meant to hand this in before I left but…I forgot so when I found it and decide to dash back and handed it to you in person." He said very quickly. Will rubbed the back off his head before letting the half from student into his home. "Thanks sir. I hope you don't fail me on this?" He asked as he move to the fire place seeing it light as his teacher's dogs sniffed him

"You could have sent this to me Mr Stilinski" He told him as he read the first page

"Well I thought that Sir but then I thought what if it got lost I mean you dislike me as it is sir I didn't want to give you a reason to fail me." Will jerked his head up and looked at him with wide eyes…is that what he thinks… that cut though Will like a cook's blade

"I don't dislike you Mr Stilinski, you are one of my best students and you seem to know what you are talking about and even writing about." He told him waving the paper up at him

"Then what is it? My friends would say it's because I can be very blunt about things or that I talk to much and…" Will walked up to him and silence him in one kiss.

Stiles was froze to the spot as his tutor kissed him. Large rough hands were warped around him one cupping the back of his head while the other slide under the coat and shirt to his bare back, as his tongue swiped along his lips begging for him to open his mouth. Gasping softly Stiles open his mouth and let Will's tongue dive in. When the slight student didn't think he would survive long with oxygen he found his tutor pull back. There was fading black spots in his eyes as he looked at the curly haired man as he swayed feeling light headed and giddy "I don't dislike you." Will said once again

"No kidding." Stiles chuckled as he felt his cheek heat "Ummmm I…I… I'm not good at this type of thing. I mean I've done this before it's just you will be my second one if this is…"

"Stiles." Will called to him as he cupped his cheeks

"Y…Yeah sir"

"Shut up." Will smile as he kissed him again. It was safe to stay the young man didn't make it back to his father's that night.

Weeks become months as they kept seeing each other and Will learnt that Stiles had secrets about his home town and about his family and friends. He learnt that Stiles himself was part of a few cases in Beacon Hill's normally when someone was found dead. He never asked him about it he didn't want to seem to be snooping into his boyfriend's private life. Then one day he learn about Stiles secret and it took Will time to overcome the shock "I understand if you don't want to see me Will." He said sadly as he help his arm

"Dude we need to get you to the hospital!" A dark haired young man said

"High pain threshold!" Stiles yelled at him as he looked at the blood splattered face man "Will please talk to me?" Stiles begged

"H…he is a werewolf?" Will asked as he pointed to the snarling alpha that was being held in back of a van

"Well yeah… Peter has it out for me always has. Somehow he escaped from his padded cell and killed an alpha and came looking for me and here we are now one bite later." The others in the group looked worried as Stiles started to way "I really feel sick now." Stiles said before passing out

"STILES!" Will cried out as he caught him

"We will take your car sir, I can help with some of his pain until we get him to the hospital." The dark haired one said

"Thank you…"

"Scott McCall, I'm his brother, best-friend and Alpha, I will tell you about the others at the hospital."

The Sheriff was less than thrilled when he learnt that his son was in hospital and is a werewolf the response was 'I should have shot him when I had the chance.' That made Stiles smiled as he introduces his father to his boyfriend "Another older one Stiles really?" John asked

"Hey in my defences… I got no defence I just like older men and he isn't that old and nether was Derek." Stiles mumbled as he rested against will

"You were 17 and he was 28 years old when you two started shagging." A red head girl said. She smiled at him as she kissed his cheek

"He was 26." Stiles muttered as he looked up at Will who looked so lost at the small group. "Long strong but we are all pack and happy to piss each other off." He told him as he nuzzled his head into his chest.

4 months later it all came crashing down. One morning Will had a visit from Jack Crawford asking for his help on a case and Will sighed as he nodded knowing this will end up like last time he couldn't let Stiles see him get like that. When Stiles visited him in Wolf Trap he told him "Stiles I need you to do something for me." The young man nodded and smiled at him

"Anything." He whispered

"I need you to go home back to Beacon Hills and stay there." Stiles frowned and pulled away from him

"I don't understand?" He asked as he saw the sad look on Will's face "Will tell me what is going on?"

"I've been asked to work on a case again and I don't know where this will lead me I need to know your safe." Still frowning the young man moved closer to Will

"I want to help you, you know I can Will why won't you let me?" He asked with tearful eyes

"I know you are only staying here for me and I saw how happy you were with your pack, go home pick up your old job and when this all clears I will call you." He smiled sadly as he kissed him on the lips.


End file.
